


meeting taemin

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: omegaverse wip [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: alpha!jinki finds abandoned omega!taemin in the woods & brings him home.  the backstory will be revealed later, this is just a little glimpse into jinki’s domestic life.





	

the moon is full & bright, the ground damp & cool beneath jinki’s paws as he wanders through the forest, following the scent of a lone wolf: a cub.  he hears him before he sees him, the soft cries of a child coming from behind a bush rustling gently in the warm night breeze.  

he stays in his wolf form to not scare the child, stepping gently around the foliage & lying down at the boy’s feet.

_“hello little one. i’m jinki.  are you lost?”_

the boy looks up & shakes his head, eyes brimming with tears.

“no.  i’m taemin.”

~

taemin rides on jinki’s back under the full moon with his small fists clutching at the tufts of fur at his shoulders.  his wolf form keeps himself & the cub warm as they slowly make their way back to jinki’s village.  the hold on his fur tights uncomfortably the closer they get & the child shivers slightly.  he stops & looks over his shoulder, nuzzling his snout against the little boy’s cheek.

 _“are you alright?”_ he asks.

“no, i’m taemin.”  he snorts & shakes his head.

_“is anything making you frightened?”_

“alphas,” the little boy whispers.

 _“i’m an alpha.”_  the child sits up  & frowns.

“you said you were jinki.”  jinki fought the urge to sigh.

_“jinki is my name, an alpha is what i am.”_

“oh.  ok.” his eyes suddenly began to brim with tears.  “does that mean you’re going to leave me too?”

“ _no little one, you won’t be left alone. we’re going to my village where you’ll be safe.  we’ll feed you & then you can rest.  in the morning you can tell me all about your adventure in the forest_.”

“i’m hungry.”

_“i thought you were taemin.”_

“taemin is my name, hungry is what i am.”  jinki chuckled & began moving again through the trees towards the warmth of his village & the scent of home.

~

jinki smiles with a jealous pride as minjung rises immediately from her chair by the window to take the child on his back into her arms. taemin is not asleep but he is sleepy & he curls immediately into her warm embrace.  

jinki shifts & stretches his limbs, leaning over to kiss his mate’s hair as she rubs taemin’s back.

“this is taemin.  he’s hungry.”

“there’s stew on the stove,” minjung replies absently, rocking the little boy gently as she slowly makes her way toward jinki in the kitchen.

a bowl sits empty & there are crumbs from a slice of bread as taemin finishes the glass of milk minjung had set before him.  he burps, bursting into laughter that slowly dies when neither jinki nor minjung smile.

minjung is the first to break & jinki the loudest & taemin eagerly accepts both slaps to his palm.

“what do we do now?” he asks, tone hopeful even as his eyelids droop.

“sleep, little one.  that is what we do.”

jongin’s breaths are soft & even & he doesn’t stir at all when his father opens the door to his room.  jinki removes a pair of sleep pants & a cotton shirt & kisses his son on the cheek before closing the door again.

taemin changes in the bathroom & reemerges with his own clothes held loosely in his hands.  they’re handed to minjung with a shy smile who hands them to jinki before leading taemin to the spare room.

the little boy is quick to fall asleep & minjung just as swift to being peppering jinki with questions now that they are only ones awake.

“where did you find him?”

“in the woods.  he was alone & there were no other scents for miles.”

“oh.”  minjung’s palm covers her mouth & jinki rubs at her shoulder with his own.

“he said that alphas left him behind.”

“alphas?”

“when we got close to the village he became frightened.  discovering that i was an alpha seemed to calm him down.” minjung’s eyes softened & she stroked at his cheek before placing a small kiss where her fingers had been.

“so good with children.  i can’t believe you were ever frightened to be a father.”  jinki flushes & pulls her close.  “what are we going to do?”

“we’re going to learn more about who he is & how he ended up in the woods.  & then we will let him decide if he stays or if he wants to find them again.”

“you’d take him in?”

“if you agree.”

“of course i do.”

“then it’s settled.”

“then it’s settled.”  they stand in the kitchen a few moments longer, rocking & enjoying each other’s warmth before they turn off every light & head to their own bed themselves.

~

jinki’s eyes open too fast, blinking furiously against the light from the window.  small hands had been pressing on his shoulder, jostling him, & when his vision finally comes into focus it’s his son’s wide eyes he’s met with.

“dad!  there’s a boy in our house!”  jinki chuckles & stretches out a hand that pats the air several times before finally landing on jongin’s head.

“yes.  his name is taemin.”

“ohhh.”  jongin’s excitement is palpable & jinki’s foggy brain begins to clear.

“is he still asleep?”

“yes.”

“we should let him rest.  he had a big adventure yesterday.”

“where did he go?!”

“he’ll tell us when he wakes up.”  the quiet drags on & jinki realizes that his son is fighting the urge to argue.  he reaches behind himself & finds minjung gone.

“is mom in the kitchen?”  jongin shakes his head & shrugs his shoulders.  “ok kiddo,” jinki groans as he sits up & tosses his bare feet to the floor.  “let’s get some breakfast going so that our guest can have something to eat when he wakes up.”

“we have a guest?!”  jongin’s eyes are so wide & he sounds so surprised that it takes everything in jinki’s power not to burst out laughing at his son.  instead he just ruffles the boy’s hair as he stands & says “taemin’s our guest” before ushering his son down the hall.

~

minjung is found in the garden with a wide-brimmed hat & gloves caked in dark earth.  a smile as her little boy kisses her cheek & a nod to jinki when he offers to bring her a cup of coffee.  the alpha & his son work as a team to put together breakfast; a pot of oatmeal sprinkled with haphazardly cut apple chunks & a dash of brown sugar. they’ve just finished & minjung is dropping her gloves into her gardening basket when taemin emerges bleary eyed, a fist rubbing away sleep, & hair that is perfectly coifed on one side & an absolute mess on the other.  a smile is graced upon jinki & minjung & surprise causes it to fade away as his mouth drops & his eyes widen at the sight of jongin who takes the opportunity to tuck himself behind his father’s leg.

“hi!”  the greeting is so bright, jinki can feel jongin immediately tighten up & then relax, moving so that he’s now next to his father, shoulder pressing against jinki’s hip.

“hi.”

“i’m taemin.”

“jongin.”

“i’m four.”

“so am i.”  taemin’s eyes widen even more & an excited smile brightens his face.  jinki gently pats jongin’s tummy & asks if they shouldn’t invite their guest to eat.  jongin only nods, his eyes still on taemin.  another quick pat has him stepping forward & asking if taemin likes oatmeal.

the two eat in bursts of conversation, jongin’s timidity melting quicker than jinki’s ever seen before, eyes bright as he tells taemin that jink is his sire & minjung his dam & taemin asks what toys jongin has to play with.  jinki smiles & slips his hand over minjung’s, squeezing her hand as he takes a sip of his coffee.


End file.
